1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs). More particularly, it pertains to a method of attaching the LED die to improve light output.
2. Art Background
In use, Light Emitting Diode (LED) dies are packaged by mounting them to a substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or a leadframe. The LED die is mounted to the substrate using a material such as an adhesive, often epoxy-based conductive adhesives, solder, solder paste, or eutectic alloys. When the die is mounted, the mounting material naturally forms a fillet up the side walls of the LED die. Being opaque, the fillet blocks a portion of the light generated by the LED.